


reasonable doubt

by shcherbatskayas



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, possibly canon compliant?, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: In which you briefly have some suspicion.





	reasonable doubt

**Author's Note:**

> so episode 2 has fucked me up. i haven't finished the anime yet so i have no idea if this actually complies with canon, BUT IT COMPLIES WITH THE CANON OF MY HEART. jean is in LOVE and jean is SMART but jghaslj. anyways, take my humble offerings. comments and kudos are appreciated and follow me on [tumblr](https://shcherbatskayas.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/shcherbatskayas) if you want to watch this show ruin my life in real time. tysm for reading!!!

There are so many things you love about Nino. If you were the sort of person inclined to make lists, you could probably write them all down and have one as long as an airport runway. Even just thinking of him, a few things rise to your mind unbidden: his laugh, his leather jacket, his terrible taste in movies, the way he nuzzles your neck while whispering secrets to you, voice low and sweet like good whiskey ought to be. There is so much to love about him that it sometimes overwhelms you, especially at night when you lie down and allow yourself to really think about it.

Today, what you love about Nino is that you can trust him to handle it. Whatever _it_ happens to be, you can trust him to handle it. He has fifteen years of never letting you down to his record, and patterns like that just don’t die. You’ve been investigating long enough to know that, but you run through evidence anyways, just because it’s fun to always be right about him. 

Proof of your claim: someone was following you. You mentioned it to Nino and now no one is following you. He handled the situation. He’s capable and clever and cares about you in a way that no one else ever has, in a way that no one else ever will. Not even Lotta loves you like he does, in the way that you never have to worry about intentions or protection or anything else. Someone was somewhere they weren’t supposed to be. Now that’s not the case. That simple. 

Through your alcohol-and-cigarette-induced haze, you hit a realization. Someone _has_ been where they weren’t supposed to be, and that someone is Nino. But that’s not out of character for him. No, he’s always been able to find you in all of your odd little hiding places: windowsills, library shelves, the back corner of the high school lunchroom. It’s not odd that he’d find you all over the country, either. Odd for anyone else that he’d find you so often, but not for him. You know his M.O., his normal movements, his uncanny habits. Your detective brain gave birth to a brief suspicion and your detective heart takes that suspicion and dashes it against the rocks until it is dead. Nino is behaving normally. His normal is always everyone else's abnormal. All is right in the world. 

And now you turn away from the corpse of your doubt and stare out the window and see Nino riding away, a blur of blue that your eyes strain to follow. He wouldn’t go away from you if he was following you. He’s not that stupid. Your eyes confirm it all and so you can sit down, relax, fall asleep on the couch. You are drunk and in love and you know as certainly as you know the patrol habits of ACCA’s northeastern branches that Nino would never hurt you. 

Not Nino. Not ever.


End file.
